


Its Worth

by TurtleQuest



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Leo is a bitch, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleQuest/pseuds/TurtleQuest
Summary: An IT phone call turns out a bit more interesting than Donatello had hoped for...





	Its Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive X3  
This was a fun and smutty request for a friend. The OC Kaari belongs to said friend, and I have been given permission to use her in this. Just a band AU, Leo and Don technically aren't related, but who cares lol? Love the ship anyways

It was Leo who'd started it. Nope, Don wasn't to be blamed for this, not one bit. He had just been sleeping, shrouded under the early morning rays and curled up warmly in his mate's embrace. No, he hadn't done anything wrong. Not as he flipped his tail up, or as his thighs parted to allow the intrusion a less painful way, not-

"A-ahh...."

Donatello could barely hear over his own churrs, face flushed and his fingers digging into the pillow beneath his head. He jerked as a lightly calloused hand wrapped around his member, precome dripping from the dark, flared tip and rolling onto the sheets in a pearlescent stream while it worked up his shaft. "Still tired~?" Was the low tease in his ear, and had he not felt like his arms were glued to the bed, Don would have smacked him silly. _Damn you, Leonardo..... _He let out a shuddering moan in response, breaking off as Leo tightened his grip and pulled back. 

The blue clad churred lowly in the taller's ear, cock already buried deep in his velvety interior walls and pacing a steady thrusting rhythm. He rolled his hips forward sharply, eliciting a gasp from Donatello and searching for that sensitive bundle of nerves that would make the other come undone. "Uhn...L-Leoo~"

The older groaned softly, and his forehead came down to rest on his mate's shoulder from behind where he had the other pinned plastron down on the bed. "Say it again...."

"Hnn....Leo..." Donatello let a pretty moan slip loose, and Leo about lost all sense. Pulling back and slamming his hips forward, the olive green turtle beneath him jerked and yelped, his face flushed and saliva slipping down his chin. To Leonardo the sight was impossibly enticing. He could make Donnie see stars, his pulsing member hitting every sensitive spot, the tight heat surrounding his shaft-

_Riiiiiiiiiing........rrrriiiiiiiiinggg....._

Both terrapin froze, and the moment turned rather awkward. Donatello bit his lip, rolling his hips against the mattress and attempting to apply some friction to his weeping cock. The removal of Leonardo's hand and the audible click of his phone being answered made the purple clad's face pale. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Hamato Records~"

Don's jaw dropped; apparently he would.

"Huh? Don? Oh yes, he's right here, _Kaari_." Leo handed his mate the phone, and Donatello glared holes into his head. "I swear Leonardo-" He snatched the phone, hips shifting uncomfortably, and he tried to keep his tone even. "Kaari?...yes....u-uhm...technical help?" He swallowed, and Donnie could feel Leo's dark gaze burning into him. "Can't you come here?" He proposed, not exactly in any position to go across town and help their newest colleague with whatever technical issues she was having.

_'Huh...? Oh, yeah!' _Kaari replied over the phone, and the sounds of shuffling could be heard as she made her way out of her apartment. Donnie exhaled, and he shot his older mate a dirty look. Leonardo rose a brow, and the only response he offered was a shallow thrust of his hips. Don bit back a churr, feeling his inner walls trying to clench around the other's member, and he steadied his breathing. "Kaari, uhm...I-I'll see you in fifteen, okay? I'm a bit preoccupied...."

The girl laughed on the other line, and she teased. _'Lmao, I'll walk slow for you. Hurry up and finish jacking off.' _

Donatello flushed brightly. "I-it isn't like that!" Leonardo thrusted forward sharply, eyes gleaming, and Don shuddered, a breathy exhale slipping. His reddish drown eyes glanced back, attempting to scold, but when he met his mate's gaze his expression dropped. Leo was smiling, and he tightened his grip on the taller's hips. Before Don could comment, the blue clad slammed forward, starting a brutal pace and ramming into the other's tight entrance, hitting his prostate dead on. 

Donnie gasped, and his hands shook around the phone, his free hand clawing at the sheets, and he almost forgot Kaari was on the other line. "I-I'll see...yOu later...Ahh, I, um h-have to gOo...hnn!" He had half a mind to let his thumb brush the end call button, and he let the phone drop to the mattress without a second thought. Angling his hips upward and raising his ass to meet Leo's sharp thrusts, Donatello panted and gasped, writhing against the bed and churring loudly. He could feel the tight knot forming his his stomach, aching for release, and the sounds of churrs and the dull smacking of Leo's hips against his mate's backside drowned out the room.

"L-Leo...ah....ahh...!" Donatello arched suddenly against the bed, gasping through a moan and letting Leo's own soft sounds of pleasure drive him to his climax, cumming onto the sheets. 

"Hmm...Don..!" Feeling the other's inner walls tighten around his shaft, Leonardo only lasted a few more fleeting moments before he released his load into Donatello. Tilting his head to the side, Donnie shared a kiss with his cladded mate, who pulled out to lay beside him. Panting and feeling rather spent, both terrapin barely heard the voice still coming through the phone. Panic stricken, Donnie soon realized that rather than ending the call, the speaker had been pressed on.

_'........you guys are gross.' _

Neither said a single word in response, and Leonardo thought that in that moment Donatello's flushed face had the hue of any tomato beaten by far. "You asshole!" Don cried. Leonardo shared the last laugh, even as Kaari hung up and his mate proceeded to beat him with a pillow.

Some interruptions were worth it.  
  


_~Fin_


End file.
